Hardly Understandable
by The-Soul-Within
Summary: Miroku is taken under Kouga's wing after Miroku accidently saves him from death. KougaMiroku. Shounen ai, no like, no read. Please review! IN PROGRESS
1. Saving The Devil From Certain Peril

HI! This is kinda...shounen ai. Yaoi. Meaning same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read. It's as simple as that.  
  
Flames will be laughed at, constructive criticism will be accepted, and praise will be appreciated. And this is my first InuYasha fanfiction, so if any character is out of character, sorry. I think I have them pretty much on par. I hope. ~_^  
  
Anyway, this is Kouga/Miroku, I haven't seen one like this, so I hope it's unique! Enjoy, and please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku's POV.  
  
The sky is so beautiful. Its stars...countless, but each one makes the sky complete, like little crystals. I stare at it, alone as usual, while InuYasha and Kagome squabble over something pointless. I sigh and curse under my breath. They frustrate me, especially when I hear the shout of "OSUWARI!", a loud bang, and a muffled shout of, "What did you do that for, wench?!" If InuYasha wasn't such a dumb person, then they wouldn't argue, Kagome wouldn't sit him, and late nights would be far more peaceful. I could stare at the stars, mutter a hello at my damned father, and wonder what life would be like if that miko and the legendary demon had never fought, or even existed. If the Shikon Jewel hadn't been created. Maybe we could avoid all this fuss over a small gem.  
  
Then again, I wouldn't have this...this fucking Air Rip, that controls my life like you wouldn't believe. Naraku wouldn't have been born, Onigumo would be good, InuYasha and Kikyo would be together, Sango's father and brother would be alive, and all would be well. But Kagome wouldn't exist, and we wouldn't have destroyed all those evil demons. I wouldn't have met Sango, and I wouldn't be considering asking her to wed me right now. So it really is a mixed feeling situation.  
  
InuYasha stomps off angrily in my direction. He takes a seat next to me and lets out a loud "HMPH!" He acts so much like a woman sometimes. "Fight with Kagome?" I say slyly, a smirk arising on my face. "Sod off, monk," he snaps, not looking at me. "I was here in the first place, so I suggest ~you~ sod off. Unless you want me to unleash the Kazaana," I reply, playfully tugging at my rosary. He's so fun to torture. He jumps back, but regains his poise and says, "Heh, as though your little wind can hurt me. It won't affect me at all, though it'll kill you in a few years. Feh." He then spits on the ground. I bite my lip and turn away. The comment hurt. But I turn back to him and smile a weak smile, make him feel guilty. Yeah, twist his emotions. I'm good at that. He bites his own lips and mutters, "Sorry," before leaving, without another word or second thought. I bet he feels guilty now. I sigh happily, and feel content with life at the moment.  
  
I decide to make my way back to the village. The stars are losing their sparkle, and Father has left. In fact, he never even bother to appear. Such a nice man! Faggot, more like. As I walk, I see something move, very swiftly, out of the corner of my eye. Uh oh. Here comes trouble! Better warn the others!  
  
I quicken my pace, from a slow walk to a paced jog, huffing and puffing all the while. I wonder if he - she - whatever ~it~ was - has gotten to them already. As I meet the forest opening, ready to fight, to give up anything for them, I am met with one of the biggest surprises in my life. One that shouldn't even be surprising.  
  
It's Kouga.  
  
And I hate saying this, but he's beautiful.  
  
Absolutely fucking beautiful.  
  
Despite all the cuts, scrapes, bruises, and just plain merciless wounds he has received so far (from that idiot of a hound Inu), he is gorgeous. In a strange way, of course, meaning that he's never looked this way to me before. His blue eyes, glowing; his hair, long, and up, as usual; but something's different. Kagome's not involved in this brawl, nor do I think it's over her. In fact, she, Sango, Kagome and Shippo are nowhere to be found. Back to the fight, and InuYasha's in the lead, striking the air with the Tetsusaiga. Kouga and I are thrown back by the force. And things are not pretty.  
  
Kouga, of course, is perfectly alright, but I'm not sure if I am. He leaps to his feet, and rushes to Inu with a brandished fist. With one swing, Inu is out cold. He cracks his knuckles and says, "Well, well, well, I guess I can take Kagome now, eh puppy?"  
  
Guess I was wrong about it not being over Kagome.  
  
/BAKA!/ I think. /Kagome ran away, along with Sango and Shippo!/  
  
He is a rather good-looking baka, though.  
  
Kouga now realizes his mistake, and flushes in an embarrassed manner. I let out a weak chuckle, and he spins around, looking me straight in the eyes. Oh, why must the butterflies be out?! It's night time, and my stomach can't take this sort of thing. But then again, when can it ever take it...?  
  
"You...you saved my life, you know that, human? Though you are a pitiful creature, you saved my life." he says, shocked that such a second- class being could save his life. That voice, so manly and domineering, it's rather frightening. I, trying to to stammer, reply, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Kouga rushes toward me, takes me under his arm and says, "Are you willing to come with me...?"  
  
Why not? 


	2. Compressing The Desire

Hi all! Sorry for the wait O_o;  
  
Here are some translations:  
  
Baka = idiot, fool  
  
Osuwari = 'sit'  
  
Kazaana = Miroku's Air Rip  
  
^^Just for slow people like myself. Gomen ne sai. @_@  
  
/Text between slashes is what a character is thinking./ ~Text between two squiggles are words that are usually in bold or italics, such as "You can't ~do~ that!" Words in emphasis.~  
  
H/N means "Hilary's Note". Hilary is the author, so that's me.  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I now thank all the seven gods for this so-called blessing on my back.  
  
He's asleep right now, and each breath he takes ripples down my back, sending chills down my spine. He's pretty good-looking for a human, they're all usually all rather...ugly, actually. Kagome is an exception, though my attraction to her has slightly gone downward since I found out that she had her sights on that hanyou. I know that this one is one of that damn puppy's group, though his name has never been said of in front of me. Usually "houshi" or "hentai" was spoken in front of me. He's the one with the endless void. Yeah. I know him, sort of.  
  
He shifts, and I shudder. He's rather light for a man, though I've never carried one, so I wouldn't really know. He makes running easy. I jump over a ravine, and the water splashes the both of us, and he awakes. In the name of all that is wrong with the world, I am screwed.  
  
"Kouga...?" he says, in a sleepy monotone. /Do not cave on me, Kouga!/ my conscious screams. /Fuck you./ I tell it. "Yes?" I say, not looking at him. "You..." is all he says, before drifting off into the subconscious once more. I am not caving. I AM NOT CAVING. Oh, fuck, I am caving, thanks to the man on my back. Oh, why me??  
  
I leap over a big, big boulder and I see it. Home. Finally. I hope Gynta and...and what's-his-name have kept everything in line. I'm horrible at names, how am I supposed to know this human's name? Especially since I'm...well, am I really attracted to him?  
  
I have always had a small attraction to the same sex as I am. My attraction to women far exceeds it, of course. But there's always been a side of me that wants a man by my side. Not a woman, though I love them dearly. Even as a pup, I had to press down the feeling. It drove me mad. Of course, it runs in my blood. My father, the great wolf of the west, seduced that hanyou's father, after all. It's a legend, well-known among all youkai alike. You see, my father had to suppress this so called feeling of bisexuality. One day, after a particularly nasty fight with my mother, he went for a good bloodbath, then went and basically slept with InuYasha's father, and then...well, I have never really been told the rest. My father was slain, thinking that I didn't know his little "secret". Oh, if he only knew I did.  
  
I leap through the waterfall, and I am immediately greeted, almost resentfully, by my underlings, Gynta and...and what's-his-name. They try to look welcoming, but I smell fear. (H/N: Kind of cliched, but don't you think as a demon, he should be able to smell fear?) "Welcome back, m'lord Kouga. Ah, I see you brought back food," Gynta says, nudging over at the human on my back. So, that's what he thinks the human's for! Food! With two fluid movements, I leap over and grab the underling by the neck. "If you...if you even ~dare~ to touch this one, I will rip your throat out, and feed it to the vultures," I growl, tightening my grip on his throat. "Won't *choke* m-master Kouga," Gynta rasps, a pained look in his eyes. "Good," is all I say, tossing him aside. "I don't want you dead anyhow."  
  
He seems grateful, and scurries off, taking his friend with him. /Good, they're gone, I can't stand them./  
  
The human. He's beginning to stir.  
  
I hesitantly walk to his side. His large, dark eyes flutter open and I can see a smile creeping onto his lips. "Hey," he says, taking note of the healing bruise on my arm. "You okay?" "Fine," I growl. "You took most of the blow. You sure you don't need nay help...?  
  
"NO," he says firmly, strength gathering in his voice. "I'm FINE." he slowly starts to get up, to face me like a man, like he should. He even almost gets to a standing position. But then he falls. And I catch him. A reflex, almost, but I surely didn't want to see him fall.  
  
He looks into my eyes and says this.  
  
"You really are beautiful, eh Kouga?"  
  
I might as well drop him right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, how was that? I tried to incorporate the fact that Kouga-kun is a bit of a dum-dum, so I used smaller words and made him forget Hakkaku's name (gomen ne, such a baka am I). Plus for the "I wouldn't want you to die, anyway" part, I thought about wolf packs are really close, so they get really sad when one of their kin dies, so yeah, you kinda get the point!  
  
Please review!  
  
And, yes, I know it was painfully sappy. 


End file.
